


偷心怪盗

by kanshanbushishan



Category: Nanonchimon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshanbushishan/pseuds/kanshanbushishan
Kudos: 1





	偷心怪盗

第二十五章

“说完了吗？”身下的人终于开口，好像Chimon得声音有点哽咽？  
“真的要抓我吗？”听到Chimon有些呜咽的声音，Nanon很心疼，但还是决定卖惨。  
“对啊！为了抓你这个偷心的小贼，我把工作都辞了，只为了能抓到你。”  
“……”  
“你没有什么想对我说的吗？Mon……”  
“你说这些话不觉得肉麻吗？还有别人呢。”  
“他们早走了！你能看看我吗？Mon?”Nanon小心翼翼的问。  
Chimon慢慢的抬起头，Nanon还是轻轻捧着Chimon的脸，他看着Chimon亮晶晶又红通通的眼睛，轻轻地在Chimon眉间吻了一下。  
“我和Ohm什么也没有……”  
“嗯…” 一级开心！  
“我也没和别人做过那种事……”  
“嗯…” 二级开心！！  
“那天和你…是我第一次和别人接吻…”  
“嗯……什么？第一次嘛？”Nanon心里突然燃气一丝希望，Chimon难道…？ 特级开心！！！  
“还有你说那个在梦中……”  
“嗯？”Nanon看着垂下眼帘，红了脸的Chimon，看着他颤抖的睫毛，感觉自己的理智快到极限了。  
“只在梦中都是什么鬼啦？！”Chimon犹豫了一下，还是咬着嘴唇羞愧了这句话。  
“！！！”是我理解的意思吗？Chimon不止想和我在梦里？？！！  
“Mon……你？！”  
突然身后传来“咔嗒”并混着“哎哟！哎哟！”的声音，Nanon扭过头一看，Frank，Sing，Drake，First还有Ohm几个人在门口挤吧得站着。  
“你们？！”门口的人都你看看我我看看你，相互指，表示与自己无关。  
“你们都听到了？”Nanon挺不好意思。  
“也没听全吧，就是……”  
Drake突然抱住Frank，矫情做作的说“梦中的我们……”运势要去亲Frank的嘴！  
“给我滚！”突然一个枕头往门口飞去，原来是Chimon羞愧地扔的。  
“那我们走了！一个小时够不够？”Sing做了个wink。  
“Sing哥，不行啊！才一小时？最少这个吧？”First朝Nanon比了个3的手势。  
“给我滚！！立刻马上！！不然你们手机里最想删除的照片或者视频一会就会出现在网络上供人下载！！”说罢Chimon又扔了个枕头。  
“你们今天能不能晚点回来？或者不回来？”Nanon这时候接了话。  
“！！！”Chimon不可思议的看着Nanon，他是疯了吧？？  
“哇呜！真火热！Drake，下次我们也来一天吧？”Frank勾着Drake的下巴调戏到。  
“谁怕谁？”Drake也不示弱。  
“你们？？？！！！”  
“滚，都给我滚！！给你们2秒，1…”  
“啪！”5个人迅速消失。  
“那个床头柜有……”  
“*啪”第三个枕头砸在门上。  
“Mon，别生气！生气伤不容易好！”  
“你也给我滚！”  
“欸～为什么？”  
“我说原谅你了吗？你都不相信我！”  
“我没有！我不敢了！我再也不会了！我以后只听你的！好不好！原谅我？”  
“不行！没那么容易！”  
“那我只能……”  
“你干嘛？放我下来！”  
Nanon打横抱起Chimon往卧室里走，完全不管身上人的抗议。  
“就想试试大家说的，床头打架床尾和是不是真的？”说完Nanon把Chimon轻轻放倒在床上。  
“你？你放开我！”  
“可是你脸红了？”  
“我被你气的！”  
Nanon亲上Chimon的嘴，“还生气吗？”  
可是Nanon没有给Chimon回答的时间，又吻上了Chimon的眼睛，眉毛，脸颊，最后落了轻轻一吻在受伤的额头处，“还疼吗？”  
“疼，心里疼……”身下的Chimon颤抖着声音说。  
“是这里吗？”Nanon隔着衣服吻了一下Chimon的胸口，明显感到身下的人身子一抖，Nanon继续嘴上的动作，隔着衣服咬住了Chimon胸前的小樱桃，隔着衣服画着圈舔了舔，果然Chimon没忍住呻吟了一下。  
Nanon哪听得了这一声，立马跨坐在Chimon身上，用自己的唇抚上Chimon的唇，用力的吮吸着，双手也伸进Chimon的T恤，一手捏住一只小樱桃，轻轻地拨弄着，从来有过这种体验的Chimon，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟。而Nanon也趁着这个机会，将舌头深入了Chimon的嘴内。与他的舌头纠缠起来。  
Nanon的一只手松开已经挺立的小樱桃，顺着伸向Chimon的小腹，隔着内裤有节奏的抚摸起小小mon。  
“呃…Non…那里不要～”Chimon艰难的从嘴里蹦出几个字。  
“不要什么？”Nanon有些玩味的放开Chimon的嘴，咬了咬Chimon像红的要滴血的耳朵，手里继续着抚摸的动作，但加快了速度，加深了力度。  
“呃～”Nanon感觉呻吟的Mon实在是太性感了，“Mon，也摸摸我好不好？”  
Chimon点点头，当他解开Nanon的裤子，用手摸上去时，害羞的别过了脸，“Mon，不要看旁边……”  
Nanon觉得Chimon的手太温暖了，抚摸的也很温柔，还有他那看向自己充满欲望的眼神，自己差点没把持住。  
“我们把衣服脱了好不好？”Nanon趴在Chimon耳边，对着他的耳朵又吹又咬。  
两个人都坐起来，把上衣脱了下来，Nanon摸了摸身上的伤疤，皱了皱眉，想起Chimon那天满身血也要去救他，下了狠心，在Chimon胸口咬了一口。  
“嘶，疼！Non！”“那你以后不能再做傻事了，我不想看你受伤，我心疼！”Nanon拿着Chimon的手放在胸口。  
“那我也来亲亲他！”Chimon坐起来抱着Nanon的腰，在Nanon的胸口亲了亲，也学着舔了舔Nanon胸口的挺立。  
“呃！”Nanon发出一声低吼，抓住Chimon的手腕把他按在床上，“不要这样，我会忍不住的！”“那就来吧～”  
得到身下人的邀请，Nanon再也忍不住了，一把脱下Chimon的裤子，用嘴含住小小mon，来回吞吐着，舌头还不住的打圈舔舐着小小mon，Chimon抓着Nanon的头发，跟着Nanon的吞吐发出一阵阵喘息，“Non，不要，我…啊～”Nanon抹了抹嘴角漏出的白色液体，把嘴里的妥吞了下去，“你不必要的，Non……”“你的一切都是我的！”  
Nanon拉开床头柜，拿出润滑液挤在手里，“可以吗？”小声征求身下人的意见，Chimon把枕头盖在自己脸上，“你别问啦！要来就来！”  
“啊～”Cbimon虽然嘴上逞强，但Nanon伸进去一根手指时那种异物感和疼痛感还是让他有点吃痛，“Mon，放松，乖，放松～”Nanon慢慢的抽插着手指，感觉Chimon的后穴没那么紧张后，又伸进去了一只，“啊～Non…”Nanon安抚地吻上Chimon，但是手指不忘抽插，感觉身下的人不断发出呻吟，Nanon决定再放一根手指进去，毕竟他不想一会Chimon受伤。  
“啊！”Chimon这会觉得是真的有些疼了，叫出了声。  
“Mon，还行吗？不行我我停一停？”Nanon看着身下紧皱眉头的Chimon有些担心，放慢了动作，“没事，你慢一点就行……”  
Nanon细细的稳着Chimon的脸，想要缓解他的不适，“啊啊～”感受到Chimon变了调的呻吟了一下，是这里吗？Nanon又在同一个位置顶了两下，“啊啊～嗯～不要～Non，难受……”说完Chimon圈紧了Nanon的脖子。  
“难受还是舒服？”Nanon继续用功于那一点，他看到小小mon又精神了起来，“嗯嗯嗯啊~又难受又舒服…”“靠！这样的Chimon也太性感了！”Nanon看着身下的人，因为情欲，身上已经开始泛红，因为自己暴力亲吻的嘴唇有点微微红肿，眼睛水汪汪的，头发散乱的搭在额头上，“呃！”Nanon从喉咙里发出一声低吼，随即把手指抽出来。  
突然的空虚让Chimon有些失落，他抬头看看Nanon，发现Nanon已经退下了自己的裤子。他看到了Nanon的玉柱，Chimon用双手捂住了自己的眼睛，他觉得身上的Nanon整个人散发出性感诱人的色情感，他不敢看，怕自己仅存的那一点理智马上就要丧失。  
Nanon感受到了Chimon的羞涩，把Chimon的手从眼睛上拿开，对着他邪魅一笑，“Mon，梦里的我要对你做什么，你要好好看着，好好看看它是怎么带给你欢乐的！”  
说着Nanon用手抓住玉柱抵在了Chimon后穴入口，“Mon，可能会有点疼，放松～”  
“啊！”Chimon想到了疼，却没想到这么疼，一下就把身子后背弓了起来。  
“嘶！”Nanon也因为Chimon得动作有些吃痛，“Mon，放松，我也难受，放松好吗？”  
过了一会，Chimon感觉好像适应了这种被撑开的疼痛感，对Nanon说“我好点了～”。Nanon往里顶了一下，发现好像的确没有刚开始那么紧箍了，就开始慢慢动起来，他不得不承认，刚刚Chimon那一夹，还有后穴里的温暖让他差点在一进去就射了！  
“这样能行吗？”“这种事别问啦！”Chimon又想要捂住脸，“看着我，Mon，看着我～”Nanon在Chimon的注视下加快了动作频率，“嗯嗯～啊～这里～不行～”  
Nanon看着在身下摇头的Chimon，心想太棒了，就是这里吗？加紧了频率，又朝同一个地方使劲的顶了几下，看着Chimon一边呻吟一边扭动着身子想要用手去抓小小mon，Nanon邪恶的一笑，停下了动作，抓住Chimon的手，“Mon，乖，转过身来好吗？”  
因为Nanon突然停下的动作，本来感受着身体一阵一阵刺激的Chimon,觉得很空虚，乖乖的听话转过身背对着Nanon跪在床上，但两人的下身一直没分开，Nanon从背后一手握着小小mon，一手扶着Chimon的腰，眼前的景色让他咽了咽口水，Chimon整个后背一直到臀部都暴露在他面前，他还能看到后穴处两人交合的地方，这一切都刺激着Nanon，他加快了动作，凭借着Chimon的反应，找到了Chimon的敏感点，不断的刺激着它，手上虽然动作不停，但是他却坏心眼的按住了那个小口。  
“啊啊啊～嗯嗯～Non，不要堵着，难受～”“你再等等我好吗？”“可是我难受，啊～嗯～不要～我快受不了了！”“那你求求我，求求我就给你！”“你……”“我不是说了，梦里的我是操哭了你还让你求我吗？现在相信了吗？”Nanon趴下来在Chimon耳边轻声说，说完还停了身下的动作。  
“你…”Chimon有些委屈，带着些哭腔，“求求你～Non”  
“求我什么？”Nanon继续在Chimon耳边发出恶魔的邀请。“求求你，都给我，我想要你，你的全部！”Chimon软萌的哭腔让Nanon再也忍不住，松开小小mon双手扶好Chimon的腰，开始用力对着那一点冲刺，“啊啊～”伴随着逐渐加重的喘息声和呻吟声，身下浑浊白色液体的射出预示着两人已经达到了高潮。  
Nanon吻吻Chimon的背，不舍的将两人分开，面向Chimon躺了下来，又吻了吻Chimon的嘴，怎么会这么爱这个人呢？  
此时Chimon已经没有了一点力气，本来身上就有伤，还被这么一折腾，感觉浑身又都疼了起来，可是他抬眼看看面前的Nanon，觉得幸福也不过如此吧，然后就沉沉的睡了过去。

等到两人再醒来时，外面天已经黑了，而床头多了一张纸条:“我们决定还是按计划坐飞机去伦敦了，你们俩没醒，就不等你们啦！我们伦敦碰面～”  
“啊啊啊！！他们这群没良心的！！”Chimon愤愤地捏皱纸条。  
Nanon看着Chimon身上，红色的深深浅浅的印子，心满意足的笑了，真好，这个人终于完完整整是我的了。  
“你一脸淫笑干嘛？！”Chimon连带有点气愤Nanon不知节制了，自己明明是病人，抱着他去洗澡的时候，又做了一次！！不知道我身体虚弱嘛！！  
“那终于吃到肉了能不开心嘛？”Nanon继续一脸痴汉笑。  
“你真不害臊！”Chimon拿枕头轻轻敲了敲Nanon的后背。  
“如果你不是因为顾虑你的伤，最少还得来两次！”  
“你个恶魔，以后别靠近我！”  
“那不行，我都是你男朋友了，以后就只粘着你”  
“你不要脸，谁是你男朋友了？”  
“哦？”Nanon转身就把Chimon压在身下，“那不然再来一次，到时候你别求我，求我……”  
Chimon赶紧捂住Nanon的嘴，“别说！”  
“那是不是男朋友？”  
“是……”  
“是什么？”  
“Nanon是Chimon的男朋友，行了吧？”  
“MUA！”Nanon心满意足的吧唧了Chimon一口，侧身躺下，心想“原来制服腹黑Chimon的方法是跟他来一发，一发不够那就两发，两发不够那就……嘿嘿嘿”  
Chimon突然觉得后背发凉，下意识的拽紧了被子。  
“Mon，我和你一起去伦敦，我们以后一直在一起吧”说完Nanon握着Chimon的手举起来，十指交叉。  
“我会紧紧牵着你，不会让你再跑了。”  
“那就看你本事咯～”


End file.
